Grito de Alerta
by Lisa Marie Rider
Summary: Quando a Cuddy decide seguir em frente, o House não gosta muito da ideia. (Ciúme/sexo) Fic situada após o casamento do House com a Dominika. Ela é baseada na canção 'Grito de Alerta' do Gonzaguinha.


**.**

_**Me bota na boca um gosto amargo de fel...**_

__

.  
House estava saindo do elevador quando algo lhe chamou a atenção: Cuddy, a sua Cuddy estava saindo do seu escritório mais deslumbrante do que nunca.  
Não suportando ver aquela mulher divina, trajando um tomara que caia azul-marinho que lhe marcava as curvas, um elegante salto Christian Louboutin, jóias delicadas e os cabelos presos de forma desordenada e extremamente sexy; ele como que hipnotizado a seguiu até o estacionamento.__

O que House viu cegou-lhe as vistas: a sua Lisa não mais o pertencia. Ele via outro homem tomá-la nos braços e depositar um ardente beijo em seu pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos descia até as nádegas.

Não conseguindo conter o ciúme que lhe dominava, House subiu em sua moto, mirou o alvo... E passou de raspão. Nem em mil anos ele arriscaria a vida de sua amada, mas deixou bem claro aviso.__

- Hey cara, está louco? – berrou Kevin, o belo homem que se encontrava com Cuddy.__

- Deixa pra lá, Kevin. De certo ele não nos viu aqui... Vamos?! – Disse Cuddy depositando um leve beijo nos lábios do seu acompanhante.

Eles seguiram para um espaço de show, e como já era de se esperar, House foi atrás.

Lisa estava hesitante, mas aquele gesto de ciúme e loucura de House só havia servido para despertar-lhe um maior desejo por aquele manco desgraçado.

- _Lisa, você está bem? _– perguntou Kevin.  
- _Claro, estou ótima, vamos entrar?  
- Você sabe muito bem que por mim nós iríamos logo para minha casa... Ou para onde você quiser. – _Disse Kevin entre um sorriso maroto e olhares libidinosos.  
- _Não seja tão apressado, Kev._

House de longe observava tudo. Como a mulher que até pouco tempo fora sua podia estar agarrada no pescoço de outro?  
_  
_O casal entrou na casa de show, seguidos por House.  
Dirigiram-se ao bar, e depois do 3 Cosmopolitan, Lisa e Kevin partiram para a pista de dança.  
_  
- humpf ! Que broxante... Ele toma bebida de mulherzinha. – _bufou House, que observava os dois bem de perto.

Lisa e Kevin dançavam animados na pista. A distância entre seus corpos era quase inexistente, e as mãos do fascinante e viril homem percorriam toda a extensão do corpo de Cuddy.  
Ao ver que o cara beijava-lhe o pescoço e a face dela era de prazer, House resolveu entrar em cena. Batendo com a bengala no ombro de Kevin, ele o puxou para longe de Cuddy dizendo:  
_  
- Cai fora, Richard Gere de filme pornô brasileiro. Agora é a minha vez de passear pelo País das Maravilhas.  
- TIRE AS MÃOS DELA, SEU IDIOTA ! - Kevin disse dando-lhe um soco.  
-Calma aê, cowboy. Não adianta bancar o machinho, que no fim da noite quem vai fazê-la gemer sou eu e o meu amiguinho. – _disse House com um sorriso sacana passando a mão sobre o volume da calça.

_**(...)então eu me rasgo, engasgo, engulo.  
Reflito e estendo a mão...**_

.  
- _Shut up, House ! -_Disse Lisa, brava.  
- _O quê? Você conhece esse idiota?_ – pergunta Kevin incrédulo.

House apenas sorri e sai, mas não sem antes passar pelo bar, dar uma gorjeta generosa ao garçom, e mandar um bilhete escrito com caneta bic em um guardanapo para a morena de olhos azuis que se encaminhava ao toalete.

'_Não banque a espertinha, Cuddles...Vá direto para a sua casa!  
Depois não diga que não foi avisada, honey.'_

G.H

.

A raiva rapidamente tornou-se medo, e receosa do que House pudesse vir a aprontar, Lisa retornou para onde Kevin se encontrava.

_- Vamos embora, Kev. Esta noite já rendeu bastante.  
-Ok, você manda, senhorita. Vem...vou te levar pra minha casa.  
- No, no, no, no, no...Você vai me levar para a MINHA casa.  
- Fechado, senhorita eu-gosto-de-controlar-tudo_.

Lisa apenas sorriu e ambos seguiram para o carro. Durante 15 minutos, nenhuma palavra foi dita, apenas a mão de Kevin passeava pelas coxas dela, e inutilmente tentava chegar até o_ 'vale encantado'_.  
Já irritada com tamanho atrevimento, Lisa retirou a mão do Kevin de sua perna com força e foi logo dizendo:

- _Mas que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Pare já com isso, Kevin.  
- Qual é Lisa, me desculpe se ofendi você. Não sabia que se tratava de uma donzela indefesa.  
- Não acredito nisto... Definitivamente, você é um completo idiota_!

Kevin nada disse, apenas parou o carro, tocando-lhe suavemente as mãos.

- _Lisa, me desculpe se durante toda a noite eu a ofendi com meus atos. Não tive a intenção de te machucar, te magoar. Apenas fiquei inseguro com a presença daquele manquito filho de uma mãe... Desde a hora em que ele apareceu em nossa noite, você está indiferente.  
-Você tem razão. Acho que de fato acabei descontando em você a raiva que estou sentindo daquele bastardo._

O carro seguiu o seu curso, e Lisa Cuddy pôs-se a pensar _''Afinal, que merda estou fazendo aqui? Este homem é um imbecil, mal educado, vulgar, indelicado e como beija bem... Calma, Lisa, calma. Beijo bom e sexo selvagem não podem ser melhor que brigadeiro acompanhado por Sex And The City. Isso, vou dispensar ele e engordar de forma nada democrática em frente a TV. _''

Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que já haviam chegado a sua residência e Kevin a olhava com cara de cachorro sem dono.

_- Acorda, pequena_.

Ela sorri e ele a puxa para um beijo delicado, um verdadeiro pedido de desculpas pela grosseria feita minutos atrás. Aos poucos o beijo foi tornando-se intenso e cheio de desejo.

_'Oh céus, como eu queria que fosse o House...Ôpa! Se toque dona Lisa, ele agora é um homem casado, e dorme ao lado de outra mulher. House, Sex and the City e depressão pós-brigadeiro que se danem! Vou fazer coisa melhor... Afinal não posso fechar luto na perseguida pelo resto da vida!'_.

Entre pensamentos tolos, beijos onde ela fechava os olhos e imaginava o corpo viril de House colado ao seu, eles entraram em casa e rapidamente já estavam jogados no sofá da sala, ofegantes e sedentos de desejo. Um som de 'algo' conhecido chocando-se contra o piso mogno do seu quarto, chamou-lhes a atenção.

_-Que foi isso, lisa?  
-N-nada...Foi o gato do vizinho. Ele deve ter entrado pela janela.  
-Se você diz...  
- Espera, Kev. Preciso ir ao banheiro. –_Disse Lisa desvencilhando-se dos braços e pernas e Kevin.  
_- Não demore_.

Lisa seguiu pelo corredor e viu a porta do seu quarto entreaberta. Ao entrar, a porta fechou-se atrás de si, enquanto um objeto frio e afiado foi encostado em seu pescoço.

_- Cuddles, quanto tempo não te vejo. Senti saudades 'querida'.  
-House...  
-Hey, você se lembra do que aconteceu com aquela garrafa de champagne que eu tentei abrir para comemorar aquela noite maravilhosa que tivemos?_

_-Houseeee, afasta essa espada de mim...Você vai acabar me machucando.  
-Tá louca, mulher? Chefes gostosas em que eu posso mandar estão em extinção. Já projetos de homens que saem com minha boss...Acho que posso fazer picadinho deles_.

De repende uma voz vem da sala.

_-Está tudo bem aí Lisa? Você quer ajuda?  
-N-não, Kev. Já estou indo._

-Boa garota... Agora vai lá e coloca esse tipinho ruim pra sair daqui com duas quentes e uma fervendo. - Após dizer isto, House deu uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Lisa e afastou a espada delicadamente, para não machucá-la.

.  
.

_**São frases perdidas num mundo de gritos e gestos, num jogo de culpa que faz tanto mal...**_

.

.  
Cuddy ainda atordoada saiu do quarto e encaminhou-se até a sala, onde Kevin se encontrava._ ' Oh God, o que o House está pensando? Definitivamente ele é louco'_.

- _Kev, acho melhor você ir embora.  
- O quê Lisa? Você está brincando, certo?  
- Não estou, Kevin...Amanhã acordo cedo, tenho trabalho pra fazer, estou com dor de cabeça e sinceramente, nós já nos precipitamos muito.  
- Hey Lisa, vem cá. Me deixa ao menos dormir abraçado com você. – _Kevin diz isso se aproximando de Lisa e pondo perigosamente a mão em seus quadris.  
_- Proposta tentadora, Kev. Mas por favor, vá agora.  
- Apropriado, é você quem manda. Mas Lisa , eu não vou ser burro o suficiente para desistir tão fácil de você_.

Ela apenas sorri tristemente e lhe abre a porta, dando um 'adeus' aliviado e ao mesmo tempo melancólico. Mais uma chance de ser feliz era jogada ao vendo, graças ao House.

Lisa então fechou a porta e encaminhou-se até o quarto. Havia um assunto pendente a ser resolvido.

_-Mas que merda você pensa estar fazendo, House?  
- Que merda VOCÊ está fazendo, Lisa. Você notou como aquele idiota te tocava? Ele te tratou se nenhum respeito. Não se permita ser tratada assim. SE RESPEITE !_

_-Há ! você só pode estar brincando, não é? House, você nunca teve o mínimo de respeito por mim. Eu sempre fui um objeto de prazer, pra você.  
- Não Lisa, não banque a vítima. Eu fui um idiota egocêntrico, mas foi você quem me jogou fora depois de se satisfazer.  
- E foi você que se casou com uma prostituta.  
-Ela pelo menos sabe cobrar, já você.._.

Um grande estralo pôde ser ouvido no quarto. Era a mão de Lisa que havia descido sobre a face daquele homem em sua frente. Entre lágrimas, Cuddy disse:

_- Você é um verdadeiro bastardo, House.  
- Eu não queria dizer isto, Cuddy. Eu só não quero te perder... _– disse House de cabeça baixa.  
_- Mas disse. Você já me disse coisas horríveis, mas isto foi demais, House. Foi demais até mesmo vindo de você. E quer saber? Você me perdeu no momento em que se casou com aquela mulher.  
- Lisa...  
- Droga House, você nunca cogitou a possibilidade de casar-se comigo, e com ela você cela compromisso. Vocês supostamente transam todas as noites, sabe-se lá como, e eu aqui, a ver navios...  
- Não, não, não...Eu nunca dormi com ela. Eu não consigo tocar outra mulher desde o dia em que eu te tive em meus braços. Sua imagem me persegue, Less.  
- Não minta pra mim, House. Tenha o mínimo de decência.  
- Eu nunca menti pra você. Não quando o assunto é o nosso relacionamento...  
- Não diga isso, House_.

Ele se aproximou dela, tocou-lhe o rosto e sem perder o contato visual, selou os seus lábios suavemente.

- _Pare, Greg, você agora é um homem casado.  
-Não Less, eu sou um idiota apaixonado a mais de 20 anos. Você não sabe como é doloroso pra mim ter que assumir isto._

O que fazer agora, Lisa? Nada! Ela apenas se deixou levar, afinal era apaixonada por aquele manco egocêntrico a sua frente. Ela o procurava na vulgaridade de outros homens, mas a verdade é que ele só era vulgar nas palavras. Quando o assunto era sexo, ele se transformava em um gentleman, tocando-a com um respeito e cuidado que lhe eram exclusivos.

Ela foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando os lábios dele soltaram os dela e desceram até o seu pescoço.

_- Por favor, não faz mais isso comigo. Você é minha, Lisa Cuddy.  
- Não Greg, eu não posso ser de um cara que tem medo de cuidar de mim. O Kevin podia fazer isto e você estragou tudo_.

Nesta hora House para com as carícias que estava depositando em seu pescoço e tomado por uma indignação infernal, e a encara:

- _Droga Lisa, eu estou aqui me abrindo pra você, dizendo coisas que eu nunca ousaria pensar em falar, manchando a minha reputação de cafajeste e você vem me falar daquele idiota?  
- Sejamos realistas, House...Você não me ama. Isso é apenas sentimento de posse, é ciúmes por ter visto que o Kevin é um homem charmoso e possuía chances reais comigo.  
- Sabe de uma? Eu sempre me controlei contigo, Lisa. Deixei de ser eu mesmo pra não te ofender. Na hora do sexo fiz o possível e o impossível para não te deixar sentir dor, mesmo que ela viesse junto ao prazer. Lá você não era a minha chefe com um belo ass, e sim a Leslie. A MINHA LESLIE. Agora dane-se! Se você se comporta como uma mulher qualquer, eu vou te tratar como uma qualquer.  
- Fora, House. Fora da minha cas.._.

Ela não pôde concluir a frase, pois neste momento ele a joga violentamente contra a parede mais próxima, e puxa seu vestido tomara-que-caia até a altura da cintura.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele abocanha o seio direito dela cheio de fúria e desejo. Com uma das mãos prende os pulsos dela na altura da cabeça, e com a outra acaricia com entusiasmo o mamilo esquerdo. Ela solta um gemido de dor e surpresa pelo que ele havia acabado de fazer.

_- House, pare por favor...Você está me machucando.  
- Calma aí, Drª..Se um Richard Gere pornô pode, porque eu não posso? Onde estão as cotas para deficientes, honey?_!

Ela não teve o direito a réplica, pois ele a prensou ainda mais contra a parede fria, e seguiu com sua barba mal feita até o seu pescoço nu, depositando beijos e mordidas que certamente ficariam marcados por um bom tempo.

Lisa percebeu que pôr resistência só iria fazer ele a insultar ainda mais, e a verdade é que ela estava excitada. Sim, ela sempre quisera saber como era o House na cama com outras mulheres que não ela. Lisa queria o House bruto e sem o mínimo de respeito dentro dela.

_-House...Já estava passando da hora de você perceber que eu não sou de porcelana._

.

_**(...)Nosso caso é uma porta entreaberta, e eu busquei a palavra mais certa.  
Vê se entende o meu grito de alerta...**_

.  
Um sorriso banhado de incredulidade e volúpia pôde ser visto nos lábios de House, e sem pensar muito, ele fez o que já desejava há muito tempo.

Uma das mãos de House pegou Lisa pelos cabelos e a jogou na cama, deitando-se sobre o seu corpo seminu. Então ele voltou a dar atenção aos seus seios, sugando-os com força, e depositando algumas mordias em seus mamilos, enquanto as mãos pressionavam as suas nádegas. Um tesão louco se apoderou de Lisa, e ela começou a provocá-lo um pouco, entrelaçando suas pernas na cintura dele. Ele apenas a empurrou, puxando de uma só vez a peça de roupa junto à calçinha de renda branca que cobriam a parte inferior do seu corpo. Ainda a devorando com os olhos, ele tirou a própria calça e camisa que trajava, ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer vermelha, um verdadeiro convite para a perdição.

Lisa fez menção de levantar-se, mas ele a impediu.

_- Hãm-Hãm, hoje eu que mando, 'querida.' Hoje eu sou o chefe_.

Definitivamente, House não se encontrava interessado em preliminares longas ou delicadezas de nenhum tipo. Lentamente, ele moveu um de seus dedos ao sul daquele corpo perfeito que encontrava-se a seu dispor.

_- Molhada e quente... Você está muito fácil, Drª Cuddy._

Com seu típico sorriso canalha, House posicionou-se sobre Lisa, olhou a nos olhos e mordeu o seu lábio inferior, enquanto a penetrava de uma só vez. Um grito alto ecoou pelo quarto, n'um misto de dor e surpresa. Lisa realmente não esperava por aquilo.

Sem muitas cerimônias, House continuou a dar rápidas e profundas estocadas, sem tirar seus olhos da face daquela mulher abissal que se encontrava completamente dominada.

Aos poucos a dor e a surpresa foram dando lugar ao prazer, então Lisa começou a impulsionar o seu quadril em direção ao dele, aumentando ainda mais o atrito já existente. House estava possuído, selvagem, grosso, rude. Ele saiu de cima da Lisa, invertendo as posições e mandou que ela montasse nele. Nessa posição, ela pode sentir cm. por cm. daquele membro entrando calmamente em sua _'gruta encantada'._

- Oh God! Será que eu vou ter que te ensinar tudo? Rebolar é sempre interessante, mulher. - disse House, dando um tapa sem nenhum remorso nas nádegas dela.

Com a surpresa daquele tapa, Cuddy levantou o corpo e retornou a posição inicial, deixando que todo o membro dele a preenchesse enquanto ela começava a cavalgá-lo, a rebolar, a gemer o seu nome... Ele apertava as nádegas de Cuddy, vezenquando colocando o dedo médio na entrada do ânus e dando alguns tapas nas nádegas para manter o ritmo e deixar bem claro quem estava no comando, mas Cuddy sempre afastava o corpo, evitando o atrito.

Palavras desconexas, altos gemidos e suspiros ofegantes preenchiam todo o cômodo, quando Lisa sentiu o corpo convulsionar em sinal de que estava alcançando o ápice.  
House apenas gargalhou, ao ver o que seu corpo era capaz de fazer aquela mulher em tão pouco tempo. Então ele a segurou pelos quadris e a deitou ao seu lado, retirando o pênis de dentro dela.

_-House, você...  
-Calminha Cuddles. A sua festa pode ter acabado, mas é agora que a minha começa.  
-O quê?  
-Nunca te contaram que a surpresa da festa chega pela porta dos fundos, não é mesmo? Vamos resolver isso._

Colocando travesseiros empilhados em cima da cama, ele a puxou pela cintura e a posicionou com a região central sobre os mesmos, e a bunda empinada.

_- House, isso já está indo longe demais...  
- Cala a boca, Magda_!

Lisa então sente dois habilidosos dedos forçando a entrada pelas ''portas do fundo''. Definitivamente, isto foi meio desconfortável,mais ela foi deixando House comandar, já que ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo. House foi introduzindo e retirando os dedos enquanto Cuddy começava a rebolar de tesão. House inclinou-se para dar uma mordida no pescoço de Lisa, enquanto retirava os dedos da sua bunda, e começou a assentar o seu pênis na entrada, passando-o delicadamente algumas vezes e depois enfiando bem pouquinho. Não suportando mais aquela brincadeirinha de chove-não-molha, House a puxou pelos cabelos e introduziu todo o seu pênis de uma só vez. Lisa soltou um grito alto. Ela nunca havia sentido uma dor daquelas.

Gemendo de prazer, House estava consciente da dor que estava provocando em Cuddy, mas também sabia que em pouco tempo ela se converteria em prazer. Então ele enfiava cada vez mais forte, dando tapas na bunda, e deixando que uma das mãos brincassem com o seu clitóris. Lisa nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Era uma sensação agridoce, que a fazia rebolar e quase sem voz pedir por mais. House não podia acreditar no que ouvia e no que via. Seu pênis entrava e saía velozmente de dentro daquela bunda tão desejada, e ele podia ouvir ela pedir por mais, podia ver ela rebolar e gemer de prazer.

Não dava mais pra se segurar... Unindo ainda mais os seus corpos, ambos atingiram ao ápice.

House fez movimentos leves,até seu membro cessar de pulsar . Enquanto isso ele se inclinou e depositou beijos durante todo o percurso das costas de lisa, enquanto ia tirando o seu membro de dentro dela. Ele ainda pôde ver o seu líquido fundido ao dela, escorrendo entre as coxas. Ele a virou de frente, retirando os travesseiros que se encontravam na cama, passando os dedos calmamente pelo rosto da sua amada, fazendo juras de amor e pedidos de desculpa silenciosos, enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal.

Após alguns minutos de trocas de olhares e carícias delicadas, House conseguiu forças pra falar.

_- Nunca... Você nunca será como uma mulher qualquer. Você é maravilhosa.  
-Greg, me desc...  
-Não Less, eu é que te devo desculpas. Você é uma mulher especial, merece ser tratada como tal. Eu tenho medo de te perder, de te ver novamente nos braços de outro qualquer... Eu te amo, minha pequena_.

Ela sorri e se aconchega na curva do pescoço do seu amado. Pela janela eles viam um céu estrelado, com mil sóis à esquerda e mais mil à frente. Apesar do cansaço, ficaram abraçados, nus observando o sol que em breve iria nascer, tentando eternizar aquele momento de perfeita união entre ambos.

.

_**Há um lado carente, dizendo que sim. E essa vida dá gente gritando que não...**_

.  
Noites iguais se repetiram, alguns dias tristes foram substituídos por um céu de estrelas cadentes e desejos secretos.

House continua sendo o mesmo...Se antes era infeliz por não ter a mulher que tanto amava em seus braços, agora sofre por não poder tê-la como sua esposa.

Por dentro, Cuddy morre de amores e continua a viver. Perante a sociedade ela é a outra, mas no aconchego do seu quarto, tendo o cheiro daquele manco bruto entre as suas coisas, podendo sentir o seu olhar tocar-lhe a alma, o eco de antigas palavras, e vestígios de uma estranha civilização que deixa de existir no momento em que ele a toma nos braços, ela sabe que é verdadeiramente amada, por aquele que segundo a lenda, não tinha um coração. 

_**FIM.**_


End file.
